Tickle Me Sara
by ELM22
Summary: Sara decides to have a little fun, at Grissom's expense, and he winds up with a big surprise in the end.


**A/N:** This story was inspired by Twisted Puppy's 'Easter Eggs', thank you Puppy!

If you haven't read it you should. This _should_ be published in June, but I just can't wait that long:)

**Warning:** This has not been beta read, so the screw ups are all mine and I can't blame anyone else, but don't I didn't try:)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tickle Me Sara

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She had started the fight and when Sara saw Gil advancing on her, with fire in his eyes, she knew she was in trouble.

"Give me the paper, Sara?" Gil growled.

"No." Sara replied, confident that she could fight him despite his larger size.

Just minutes ago they had been enjoying a quiet, Sunday morning breakfast. It was not something that they got to do often, as usually one or the other was working, but there were rare occasions when they awoke together and spent a lazy morning sharing breakfast and reading the paper.

Gil had been engrossed in an article about the coming of the cicadas and hadn't noticed Sara's change of mood. Sara had finished her eggs and looked at him with a mischievous grin as she quietly picked up the rest of the paper and rolled it up tightly.

She lightly poked him in the ribs with her finger and he hadn't noticed it at first, so she poked him a little harder the second time. Gil absently swatted at whatever was bothering him, without looking up from the paper.

The look in Sara's eyes only became more intense as she poked him a third time.

"Stop it." Gil mumbled the words that were meant to be a scold.

Sara was done with the poking. If that wasn't going get his attention than this would. She bopped him on the head with the paper and his head shot up, looking straight ahead. Gil slowly turned his head to look at Sara who was doing an admirable job of looking innocent.

"Did you just hit me with that?" Gil's eyes held the amazement that said he couldn't believe what she had done.

"Hit you with what?" Sara asked as she bopped him on the head again.

Gil took off his glasses and set them down on the paper. "Stop that."

"Or what?" Sara bopped him again and then slowly rose from her chair.

Gil jumped up from his seat and grabbed for the paper, but Sara was too fast and backed away quickly.

"Give me the paper, Sara." Gil demanded as he advanced on her.

"No, Gilbert," Sara grinned wickedly as she backed towards the living room.

"Give me the paper, Sara." Gil growled and the intensity in his eyes grew.

"Come and get it," she challenged.

Gil was too fast for her. He grabbed her and they both tumbled backwards onto the couch. Gil's mass pinned her onto the sofa as his fingers attacked her mid-section in a fierce tickling spree.

"Stop it, Gil, stop it!" Sara screamed through her laughter.

"You gonna give me the paper?!" Gil hollered over her screaming as he continued the tickle torture.

"Stop it, you're gonna hurt us!" she yelled again as his fingers dug into her belly.

Gil instantly froze and looked down at her with a dumbfounded stare. When she was finally able to stop laughing, somewhat, he continued to stare at her warily.

"U-Us?" he asked hesitantly.

"Uh-huh." Sara smiled up at him as he still lay on top of her.

"Who is us?" Gil's brow creased in a frown that made him look worried.

"Us is me," she took one of his hands and pressed it over her heart. "And our baby." she moved his hand down and held it against her belly.

Gil's eyes followed their hands and after a moment he looked back up at her eyes, leaving his hand pressed against her still flat stomach.

"How long?" A smile began to appear on his face.

"Four weeks." Sara's smile never faltered. "I went to see my doctor yesterday, and I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you."

Gil quickly climbed off her and knelt on the floor in front of her as she sat up. He took her hands in his and looked at her belly before pressing his ear to its surface. Gil knew that he wouldn't hear anything from their little wonder but he still tried. Sara smiled and gently put her hand on his head, holding it in place.

After a moment he looked up at her and smiled.

"Happy father's day." Sara said.

Gil frowned up at her and she nodded as her smile widened. He leaned up and kissed her full on the lips. When they parted he looked back down at her belly and placed both of his big, strong hands carefully on the flat surface.

"Happy father's day," he whispered her words in awe. "Happy father's day indeed."


End file.
